


Defying All Odds

by Helex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunk Confession, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Smut, Starscream being Starscream, Transformer Sparklings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helex/pseuds/Helex
Summary: Crucible never wanted anything more than to leave and never return, but that all changed when she showed up at his work site. Now as he gets to know the femme and her personal demons he will do anything to protect her. but the world around them start changing and Crucible is left with a choice, will he stay with the femme or will he turn his back on everything to join a group of mechs who serve someone called Megatron?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Well the first chapter is done and whoever reads this I want to apologize that it's bad or that my grammar is horrible. This is what I think Helex's backstory would be like, but I'll let you all be a judge. For this story I made it where Vos (the city) has certain sections where mechs who weren't seekers lived.. Sighing I downed my cube of mid-grade and I paid the tender and I left. Once I got out of the club I transformed and I started the long flight back home. After a cycle, I transformed and I landed on the balcony outside my quarters. I entered it quietly and I smiled seeing what I was working on was still there.

Crucible was doing his work as usual minding his own business, and being quiet. But while he was working the other started whispering saying, He brought a femme and other slag. During his break, he left to refuel he saw her. A she was a beautiful seeker with a grey and red pattern. Her optics were a beautiful shade of red and blue. She smiled at him and she walked up to him and introduced herself.

"Hello, she says, my name Hymn,"

Crucible didn't say anything, but everyone who knew him shook their helms at the femme since he didn't talk much. She stood there for a few minutes then his boss walked up to her and pulled her away. The boss was a large frame type and his alt mode was a truck with grey and black color pattern, and his optics were ruby red.

"I told you to stay in my office," The boss states, "Sorry sire," Hymn whispers

As he dragged her away the femme looked behind her and she gave him a smile. Something inside of him swelled, but he quickly pushed aside that feeling as he went back to work. When his shift was over he started leaving to go back home but he saw one of the workers trying to get the femme's attention with no success. But she turns to see him, he stopped for a moment before continuing. He couldn't figure how a boss like Smite had a femme, much less a seeker. 

'The carrier must be a seeker,' Crucible thought

He continued working until the sun started setting and he was about to exit but he stopped when he saw Smite, the boss, transform and leave Hymn behind as she walks doen the street. If you were a ground pounder living in Vos you had barely anywhere to go, but he didn't understand why the femme was walking. Crucible simply went to the living area where the grounders lived in Vos.

"Starsceram?" 

He ignores me of course, the prince of Vos always ignored me even though we are suppose to be sparkmates sometime soon. He doesn't let me stop him from flirting with every femme he sees. Sire told me I had to fix the mistake my carrier did to her family when she chose to him instead of the chosen sparkmate for her. Sire says that I must do this, ugh I wish he would trust me to make a decision for myself. Sighing I downed my cube of mid-grade and I paid the tender and I left. Once I got out of the club I activated my thrusters and I started the long flight back home. After a cycle, I land on the balcony outside my quarters. I entered it quietly and I smiled seeing what I was working on was still there. A smile formed on my faceplates and I sat at my desk and I began working on my mini statue of the Thundercracker. Sire hates that I was gifted when it came to welding since I can make statues and sculptures. I could also work on the site and help, but sire was like "You should focus on being a femme," of course I never told carrier because she can't help. After I finished welding his arm on I moved and I laid in my berth and I offlined my optics and I slipped into recharge.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crucible never wanted anything more than to leave and never return, but that all changed when she showed up at his work site. Now as he gets to know the femme and her personal demons he will do anything to protect her. but the world around them start changing and Crucible is left with a choice, will he stay with the femme or will he turn his back on everything to join a group of mechs who serve someone called Megatron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally work on the next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, stuff in my personal life is crazy right now.

Crucible woke up to the sound of something dripping from the ceiling, and he grumbled to himself as he sat up. He sat in his berth looking around the cracks in the wall and the holes. He got up and he went to get his energon ration. He wished he had the credits to move out of this dump and into a better house, or at least move to one of the other cities. However the only way to get a home like that in Vos was to be a flier, or to be bonded to a noble flier. For now he had to stay in his dump, but he left his house and he transformed and he started driving to work. He pasted different grounders as he went to his work cite. He saw a few femmes standing on the street trying to lure one of the wealthy fliers from the sky so they could earn a couple of credits. Once he arrived at his job site and he transformed, once again the prince of Vos was putting up another building for the fliers, but before he could process that information to much he saw everyone was sitting on their afts doing nothing. He walked over to one of his co workers and ask what was the problem.

"one of the fragging welders messed up and welded some of the material at the wrong angle," They say, "Now we have to wait for them, or find a new welder."

Great. Now he can't work, and Smite might actually blame all of them for the slow speed of the constructions, or worse Smite might fire some of them. Soon he herd yelling about a femme ascending to the top of the building. He only knew of one femme who was allowed on the cite. That was Smite's daughter ascending the building, she was using her jets to get to the spot.  

* * *

 

Smite onlined his optics and he sat up, he looked to his bonded, a seeker femme named Enigma. Enigma slept beside him peacefully as he got up slowly without disturbing her. He went into the kitchen and got his morning energon. He sipped it as he thought about the celebration of the bonding between Starscrem, the prince of Vos, and of his daughter Hymn. Smite knew his daughter didn't want to be married to Starscream, but he needed to correct the mistake that Enigma made. Enigma was engaged to another noble, but one of her mistakes was walking through the slums of Vos where the grounders lived. IN the end She feel in love with him and they bonded. Her carrier and Sire weren't happy with in, but soon they tolerated it, and they were happy when Enigma had their daughter. But now Smite had to correct her mistake by having Hymn bonded with another noble.  But he wasn't expecting the prince of Vos wanting to bond with his daughter. Of course he told Starscream that he had a deal, but Hymn objected to it, so to make sure that she won't run from Starscream, he had a doctor friend of his remove her t-cog, and soon her thrusters will be disabled. Smite nearly spit his energon out when he saw that his documents were rummaged through. Only one bot would do this, so he quickly finished his energon, and he raced up to Hymn's room to see that it was empty. 

'she will be in so much trouble' He thought 

Smite ran out the door and he transformed and he sped toward the cite where he knew his femmeling would most likely be.  Smite transformed quickly and he skid to a stop, and he look up to see something that made his energon boil and rage build up in his frame. He saw Hymn flying around the area looking for the mistake. Smite growled loudy and he pushed his way through the crowd of workers watching her. In the very front of the crowed was Crucible.

"Crucible," Smite says, "how long has she been here?"  

Crucible told him that she was only here for a few minutes, and Smite told him to go up there and get her before she hurts herself. Crucible reluctantly complied and he took an elevator up to get Hymn.

* * *

This welding job was atrocious. Fixing it was an act in itself, and it didn't help that I was drawing a crowed of my sire's workers was staring, and my Sire was staring as well. I could hear him cursing at me from the ground, but I heard a tiny click. As I was about to finish fixing the welding spot pain shot through my pede and my thruster stopped working. A warning flashed in front of my optics then I felt pain in my other pede and both of my thrusters stopped working and I started falling. Someone grabbed my servo and I clung to their servo. I saw it was the mech from before, the quit one and he pulled me up to safety. I held onto him and he held me by the waist with his little set of arms. I held onto him as he pulled more into the structure. I looked up and he was staring at me. We stared into each others optics, and Crucible held me close and I felt his smelter warmth under me. After a few minutes he let me go. He lead me toward the elevator, and soon we were standing in the elevator quietly.

"Thank you um," I say

I felt bad because I didn't know his name, I blushed slightly because I didn't know.

"Crucible," he says, "My name's Crucible."

I nodded and I stood there and my self repair systems mostly repaired my thrusters, but I need to go see a medic later. But something is wrong. I felt safe when I was with Crucible, and it's not because he just saved me from plummeting to my death, but it just felt right to be with him, but I was already being forced to become bonded with Starscream. I looed at Crucible who was string at me again, but he was staring at my side, where my welding pattern was. I covered it with my arm,but he gabbed my arm and he moved it out of the way, and I closed my eyes. Soon the door to the elevator open and he released me.  THe first person to greet me was my Sire, who grbbed my wrist and he lead me away. 

"You are in so much trouble Hymn," he says as I got dragged into his office.

* * *

Crucible watched as Hymn got dragged away from the group. Everyone returned to work except for Crucible, he couldn't help himself. It felt right to hold her close to him like that, but he never got to ask what happened to her thrusters, and or what the weldings were from. Smite came out with Hymn trailing behind him, she looked like she was crying. Crucible got a urge to walk over and protect her and hold her, but he remained in place. The day dragged on and Smite stayed in his office while Hymn went back home. Once the day was over Crucible took his credits and he left the site as fast as he can. Crucible began forming a plan in his processor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update this story more often.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crucible never wanted anything more than to leave and never return, but that all changed when she showed up at his work site. Now as he gets to know the femme and her personal demons he will do anything to protect her. but the world around them start changing and Crucible is left with a choice, will he stay with the femme or will he turn his back on everything to join a group of mechs who serve someone called Megatron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know what you all are thinking. "Finally she's updating this story again!" Well I've been busy with on the run and other personal stuff, but better late than ever as people say. 
> 
> The italics will represents dreams/memories. Warning for launguage.

It had been a week since Crucible had seen Hymn or even heard from her. He couldn't stop thinking about his little rescue, and how good it felt to hold Hymn or how it warmed his spark. He also had a dream for the first time in a while, as he worked his mind wondered to the dream he had.

_Crucible was laying in a habsuite with  a few of a different city , and he was holding Hymn who started waking up with a smile on her face._

_"Good morning sweetspark," she says quietly kissing his cheek_

_She sat up and she stretched and her wing twitched, and he sat up and he held her close. the quiet moment both of them cherished. But as he leaned in to kiss he started waking up. he onlined his optics and he stared at the ceiling._

He was brought out of his daydream by the sound of Smite's voice, and how he was talking about the great job everyone did on the new building.  Crucible soon tuned him out, and he collected his pay and left. As he walked out of the job site, he froze and his optics widen. He saw the prince of vos, the arrogant aft talking to femmes. But Hymn was with him looking like prey waiting to be slaughtered, but she remained by Starscrem's side, and as he got closer he overheard two femmes talking about Hymn.

"Why would a handsome flyer like him chose a ugly glitch like her?" One of them says

"He's wasting his time with a femme like her,"

That made Crucible's energon run cold and as he reached for the femmes somebody stopped him. The femmes went over to Starscream who was by himself now. The smelter on his frame was runningon high and he tried to calm his systems, but when he looked to see who stopped him, his spark had that fuzzy feeling again. It was Hymn, and she had a smile on her face and she looked relieved.

"Good thing i noticed you when i did," she says, "You would've killed those femmes, or caused a ruckus."

Crucible tried to focus on what the femme was saying instead of the feeling in his spark and that his face plates were heating up. He started leading the femme away quietly because he felt like someone was watching him. Hymn folllowed him as a leisurely pace. She had a thoughtful look on her face, and a question was burning in his procesor.

"Why are you with that arrogant annoying aft anyway?"

* * *

I knew Crucible was refering to Starscream, but i didn't want to talk in the open where everyone could listen in, but i couldn't take him back and try to explain to my carrier why I'm bring a random mech to my house. I cycled some air through my vents. 

"My sire, smite is forcing me to bond with Starscream," I whisper, "He is trying to fix the mistake my carrier made." 

He nodded, but he still had a confused look on his face, so I sat down on the ground and Crucible sat beside me. I looked around the crystal structure looking out for other bots. How i ended up in crystal cities garden away from my future bond mate, I'll  never know. How I ended up sitting with a mech i only met a week in a half ago, telling him whuy i was boning with the most arrogant self centered mech on cyertron I'll never know. 

"Before I was created, my carrier was being force to marry a noble flyer," I say and cricible nodded and he continued listening, "But my sire was her sparkmate, so they bonded in private." 

Crucible nodded and when did the garden become so cold? I shivered and i rubbed my arms, and i felt Crucible wrapped his bigger arms around me to keep warm. I looked away blushing slightly. This was wrong, being with this mech was wrong, but why does my spark warm up when I was with him, I might ask my carrier what it means later. None the less i sat quietly and i enjoyed the warm feeling.

"My sire kept calling what they did was a mistake," I say turning away, "When I was created my sire tried to find a noble family looking for a young mech flier to bond with me, then when he was approached by stascream's sire and they talked about me." 

I Wouldn't cry in front of this mech, I did enough of that earlier. I wanted to stay in Crucible's hold forever, but I heard Smite calling me, looking for me. I slowly got up and I backed up from Crucible. I mumbled "I have to go" But as I walked away Crucible reached out and he grabbed my wrist. I tried to move out of his grip, but it was no use.

"When can I see you again?" 

Hymn froze and looked at the smelter, he wanted to see me again? My processor took a minute to process what Crucible said. Once it was done I looked at my sire's figure approaching. 

"Tomorrow, now let go before he sees you," 

Crucible let go of my wrist and I went over to my sire quickly, and when I approached my sire, he simply nodded and we started walking back home. I didn't look back at Crucible,but now I had something to look forward too tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'll try to update this story more often, but for now I hope you all have a good day/Night!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that good, but it's the backstory of these two. I know my oc is really bad, but this is my first transformer oc so I ask for your patience as I write this. But if you made it to the end thank you for reading this.


End file.
